The Clinical Core housed at the Karmanos Cancer Institute is intended to be a resource for the program[unreadable] project as a whole and as a valuable source of biological materials necessary for the completion of the[unreadable] individual projects. The Clinical Core will be responsible for the collection, storage, and distribution of[unreadable] mesothelial cells and tissues, and mesothelioma tumors. The functions of the Clinical Core will be to serve[unreadable] as a resource for mesothelioma tumor tissue both snap frozen and paraffin embedded, and as a resource for[unreadable] asbestos-exposed pleura, lung, or peritoneum which is either snap frozen or paraffin embedded. The CORE[unreadable] will also serve as a resource for already established mesothelioma cell lines as well as an ongoing source of[unreadable] cultured human mesothelial cells from patients at the Karmanos Cancer Institute. New mesothelioma cell[unreadable] lines will be started prospectively from mesothleioma patients having resection. The Core will be responsible[unreadable] for the determining the SV40 status on these human mesothelial tissues, mesothelial cells, mesothelioma[unreadable] tumors and cultured mesothelioma cell lines in order to provide the appropriate reagents to the investigators.[unreadable] Tissue arrays for immunohistochemical validation of data will be constructed from paraffin embedded tumors[unreadable] and provided to the individual investigators. The Clinical Core will also coordinate the performance of[unreadable] asbestos lung content analysis from patients with mesothelioma for correlative data in the individual projects.[unreadable] It is estimated that 60-80 new mesothelioma cases per year will be seen at the Karmanos Cancer Institute[unreadable] during the course of the program project, and it is conservatively estimated that 20-30 of these will be[unreadable] accrued as fresh/frozen specimens. Paraffin embedded tumors will be available from all cases. Tumor[unreadable] samples will be used in Projects 1 and 3, and cell lines/cultures will be used in projects 2 and 3. By[unreadable] centralizing these services into a Core, the collection, storage, analysis, and distribution of tissues relevant to[unreadable] mesothelioma carcinogenesis will be better managed and coordinated for the entire Program Project.